


(That's Why) I Still Get Jealous

by The Loneliest Bird (ShintheCat)



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, G!PGrace, Girl Penis, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShintheCat/pseuds/The%20Loneliest%20Bird
Summary: Grace isn't the jealous type, that is, until she sees Commander Dani Ramos being overtly 'friendly' with someone else other than her.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 232





	(That's Why) I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Pure smut ahead, and maybe a bit of plot in the end. I just wanted to write a jealous Grace taking what's rightfully hers. And also, I'm just horny lol.

She watched the blonde in front of her venting her rage on the punching bag and licked her lip. The sight was oddly sexual, and she was aroused. Watching Grace Harper working out was always entertaining, but watching her releasing her sexual frustration on the poor leather bag was something else entirely.

She bit her lip to stop a moan as Grace kicked the bag hard; it skidded across the room before stopping a few feet away from the blonde, swinging back and forth. Grace just stood there and stared hard at the bag as though it was a real terminator; her muscular shoulders raised up and down with each labored breath.

Dani decided to make her appearance. “I’m surprised to see you here, Grace. No training today?”

Grace turned to regard her. She didn’t say anything for a moment, only stared at Dani quietly. Dani took that time to admire Grace instead. She wore a loose-fitting gray tank-top with nothing underneath and black basketball shorts. Her golden hair matted on her forehead; cheeks rosy from the exertion. Her skin glistened in sweat; muscles gleaming under the harsh white light of the gym. She looked utterly delicious and erotic. Dani had half a mind to ask her for sex right then and there. 

“We finished early,” Grace said, dropping her eyes at last. She started unwinding the cotton handwraps. “But you already knew that, didn’t you? That’s why you came here looking for me.” Grace looked up at her again; the corner of her mouth curled up an inch. 

“What are you talking about? I came here because I wanted to work up some sweat.”

“In those clothes?” Grace pointed coolly at Dani’s Commander attire, a green overall. 

Dani smiled, not trying to hide the blush. Grace was too smart sometimes, and it was getting annoying. “As sharp as ever, Corporal,” she said, walking to Grace. “I just wish I got here earlier...” standing on her tiptoe, she murmured in Grace’s ears, “...to watch you annihilate that punching bag.”

Grace only chuckled.

“My room tonight, 0900. Don’t be late.” Dani deliberately brushed her fingers down Grace’s arm as she moved away, pleased to feel a small shiver in her hard muscles. 

Then, Dani walked out of the gym, acutely aware of the electricity running down her spine. It only happened whenever Grace stared her down with those magnetic blue eyes. A predatory stare, one that promised immeasurable pleasure. Pleasure, yes. Tonight.

0ooo0

At 9 o’clock, Grace knocked on the metal door once, then rolled up the sleeves of her blue flannel as she waited. The automatic door opened for her with a soft ding, and she stepped inside. Dani stood a few feet away, adding coal to a mini heater. Her back was to Grace, and as she bent down to poke at the fire, her hips flared out in such a sensual way it stirred something inside Grace. Her jeans suddenly felt tight. 

“Is it too warm for you?” Dani said, closing the latch of the heater. 

“It’s fine.” Grace looked the Commander over. She wore a simple white cotton shirt and dark green slacks. However, Grace’s jaws tensed as she took in the oversized gray wool jacket over her small shoulders. Grace hadn’t seen that one before, and the images of early that afternoon came back in her mind, of Dani and another man in the Conference room. 

“That’s good. I feel a bit cold in here,” Dani smiled, “You want something to drink?”

“I’m good.” Grace shook her head. “Thank you.”

Dani regarded her quietly for a long moment, and Grace let her.

“You’re quiet today,” said Dani, walking to her. “Something wrong?” She put a hand on Grace’s face and just absentmindedly caressed her. 

“No. Just tired,” Grace lied, allowing Dani’s fingers to play with her hair. It was Dani’s favorite pastime. 

“I see. I’m sorry you have to work so hard,” Dani murmured, running her hands down Grace’s clothed chest and humming appreciatively when she found out Grace didn't wear a bra. She leaned in a fraction to kiss her chin as her hands pulled the white T-shirt underneath Grace’s flannel from her jeans, then she ducked her hands under, rubbing Grace’s stomach gently.

“It is my duty to-”

“Mhmm, I know…” Dani shushed her, kissing her jaw and neck. 

Grace shuddered as Dani sucked on her pulse point. She placed her hands on Dani’s small waist and yanked her forward, pressing her growing bulge into Dani’s groin. That earned her a soft gasp from the Commander.

“Why don’t you sit down, Grace?” Dani said, pulling away; her fingers still played with Grace’s navel. 

Wordlessly, Grace pulled Dani against her again and kissed her on the mouth. A long kiss, rough and possessive, just how she was feeling right now. She wanted Dani more than she could put into words, and that irritated her. Then, she released her abruptly and walked to the single sofa against a wall and sat down. She leaned back, stretching her arms over the back of the chair.

Dani gave her a look. There was a question in those big brown eyes, but for some reason she didn’t pursue, and Grace was glad she didn’t. Right now Grace only wanted release. 

Dani came to her, picked up a pillow on the sofa, and dropped it on the floor in between Grace’s legs. She knelt down and spread Grace’s thighs apart. “Lose the flannel,” she ordered.

Grace obeyed without a word, tossing her flannel away. She watched Dani take off the wool jacket and toss it carelessly on top of Grace’s shirt. “Leave it down,” she said, stopping Dani from pulling her wavy brown locks into a bun. 

“It’ll be in the way.”

“It won’t,” Grace said, weaving her fingers in Dani’s lustrous mane and gently pulled it to the side. “There we go.”

Dani smiled sweetly at her. She began working her fingers on Grace’s fly. She opened Grace’s jeans and dropped wet kisses on Grace’s stomach, rubbing her lips on the fine blonde hair that ran from Grace’s navel down to the patch of darker blonde at the end of her fly. 

Grace hummed pleasantly, closing her eyes. She opened them again to watch Dani pull the zipper all the way down. She raised her hips so Dani could pull her jeans down and let them pool at her ankles. Grace’s face warmed up at the look in Dani’s eyes. She wasn’t embarrassed. They had done this many times before. Her face was red because of the hunger in Dani’s expressive eyes. Her lust for Grace as she stared at her semi-hard cock turned Grace on. 

“Go ahead,” Grace said, relaxing deeper into the sofa. She sighed as Dani kissed the head and breathed in sharply as her dick was lathered in spit as Dani gave her lick after lick. She hissed and tightened her fingers in wavy hair as Dani wrapped her hot mouth around her cock and sucked her slowly. Grace could tell her dick was expanding as Dani continued to suck. Her Commander let her push deep into the back of her throat before pulling out, dragging her tongue and lips along the way, trying to pull more and more of Grace’s true length out. Dani was a fast learner; she knew exactly how to suck Grace’s dick to attention. She chuckled, recalling a particular fond memory.

Dani released her cock with a pop. “What’s so funny?” she curved her fingers around the shaft and lazily pumped it.

“Remember the first time? You were choking on me a lot,” Grace said, stroking Dani’s hair.

“Was not,” Dani said coolly before going back down, taking Grace’s fully-hard cock in her mouth again. She alternated between sucking and jerking Grace. Her free hand was at Grace’s balls, fondling with care. 

Grace groaned when Dani sucked particularly hard at her head. She then released it and ran her tongue lazily around the cockhead as if she was licking a lollipop. “Don’t you play,” Grace warned, moving her hand to the back of Dani’s neck and squeezed. 

“Do you want to come like this?” Dani asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“In your mouth.” A demand. Grace wasn’t in the mood to ask questions or be polite. She just wanted to claim Dani. That way, she could pretend her heart wasn’t already breaking. 

“Mmm, you know I’ll swallow,” Dani murmured, kissing the veins on her shaft.

_ Oh yes, you will. _

Dani was sucking her diligently now, bobbing her head up and down in rhythm. Her long and dark eyelashes fluttered closed, and her cheeks puffed out whenever she tried to take Grace in full. She looked so fucking beautiful right now, with Grace’s cock stuffed between her pretty pink lips and dark hair fell to one shoulder, exposing a delicate neck. Grace’s heart throbbed painfully as she imagined Dani with someone else, doing these kinds of things they’d been doing. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful. I wonder what people might think if they saw you like this? Their beloved Commander...” The dirty talk escaped Grace’s mouth before she could stop and think. “...on her knees sucking me off like this.” A part of her really wanted to show everyone, every fucking  _ man _ in this base that Dani was sleeping with her, that Dani belonged to her.

Dani’s cheeks turned a shade darker at the tease. She had never looked more adorable than this moment, and Grace was tempted to pull her off her dick to crush their lips together. Grace swallowed hard when Dani suddenly looked up and locked their eyes together. Round and bright brown eyes staring her down. The stare alone was enough to force Grace’s cock to surrender. She moved her hands to Dani’s hair again and pulled lightly, guiding her to go faster. Her free hand grabbed the surface of the sofa tightly as her legs tensed up. Grace was ready to come. A little bit more of that beautiful mouth on her and she’d let go.

And with a loud grunt, Grace pushed Dani’s head down and held it there as she came. She gritted her teeth as she pumped rope after rope of cum inside Dani’s willing mouth. A wicked thought flashed through her mind, and Grace acted completely out of character. She cradled the back of Dani’s head in one palm and pulled her dick out of Dani’s warm mouth with the other. She aimed at Dani’s beautiful face and let her cock spurt out streaks of thick cum. They landed on the bridge of Dani’s nose, her opened lips, and dripped down her chin at last.

“Jesus, Dani...you’re just too sexy,” Grace whispered more to herself than to the woman kneeling in front of her. She moved her thumb over cum-streaked lips and pushed inside. To her utter surprise, Dani sucked on her thumb. Her limp dick jumped as Dani kept sucking, licking the come off her finger.

“That’s a lot of cum, Grace,” Dani cooed. She was going to wipe Grace’s semen off her face with her hand, but Grace stopped her. 

“Here...” Grace took off her white T-shirt and used it to wipe the stains off Dani’s face. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I don’t hate it,” said Dani as she stood. She started stripping down until she dressed only in the white cotton shirt she wore in the beginning. “You want to mark me as yours. I get it,” Dani smiled, straddling Grace’s lap.

“I just wanted to see your face with my cum on it,” Grace said, unbuttoning Dani’s shirt. As she undid the last button, she parted the shirt and moved to cup Dani’s breasts in her hands. They felt familiar: soft, full, and heavy. She rolled a dark nipple in her fingers and lowered her head to suck on the other. Dani’s moans were her reward. Dani wrapped her arms around Grace’s neck and arched her back, offering more of her breasts for Grace to enjoy. Grace kissed and nibbled on sun-kissed skin. She trailed her lips down a path, from Dani’s neck to her shoulders, and then her wonderful tits, and at last her flat and chiseled stomach. She cup Dani’s backside in one palm, raising her petite body so she could kiss her navel and the area around it. Dani mewled and gripped Grace’s head, pushing it lower. 

“Your mouth feels so fucking good on me,” Dani said. She gasped and cried out sweetly as Grace bit down on her hip bone. “Touch me there,” she ordered, and Grace resisted the urge to tell Dani she absolutely loved it when Dani told her what to do.

Grace gently cupped Dani’ sex and rubbed her fingers over her slit. Dani was already wet and swollen; her clit was hard and twitching. She pinched the little nub between her thumb and forefinger, causing Dani to buck into her hand. Wetness poured into her palm, dripping onto her stomach, and Grace continued to pinch and pull at Dani’s clit. Dani was writhing in her lap, grinding her cunt hard into Grace’s hand; her face buried in Grace’s neck, kissing and licking. Without warning, Grace inserted a single digit inside Dani, humming softly at how tightly Dani’s walls immediately wrapped around her. She thrust lazily, long and slow, to open up Dani. 

“Grace,” Dani called her name in a needy voice, and Grace couldn’t help but thought of how Dani would say a different name, when she fucked someone else other than Grace. 

The thought almost blinded her with anger. Her jaws tightened, and she forced her eyes closed as she fucked her finger faster and harder into Dani’s wet cunt. Then, she pulled out abruptly, ignoring Dani’s tiny whine. Grace placed both hands under Dani’s bum and lifted her off her lap easily. She deftly turned Dani around and pressed her breasts to Dani’s clothed back as she whispered in her ears, “Get me up again.”

Dani nodded and scooted back so that her ass was in Grace’s face. She then bent over and took Grace’s soft cock in her mouth, working her again. Grace spread Dani’s asscheeks apart and dove in. She took Dani’s cunt in her mouth, sucking and licking at everything. That disrupted Dani’s ministrations. Her Commander moaned around her cock, raising her hips, but Grace held her in place with her hands. She pushed her face further in, nose rubbing Dani’s pucker hole as she clamped her lips shut around her clit and pulled hard. On her part, Grace could feel her cock swell again, and with a few strokes from Dani’s soft hands, she was up and ready again. However, Grace didn’t want to stop eating Dani out. The taste was so addictive that Grace wanted more and more. She pushed her tongue inside and sucked on Dani’s inner labia, and was rewarded with more wetness. She could do this all day, everyday.

“Grace, stop. I want to fuck,” said Dani, squeezing her shaft.

“I’m fucking you.” Grace’s voice was muffled. She refused to let go of the sweet nectar.

“I want you to fuck me with your cock.” Dani turned her head and gave her a burning stare. “Now.”

“Your wish is my command, Commander.” Grace straightened and grabbed Dani’s hips to guide her down on her lap. She rubbed the small of Dani’s back as her Commander lined her cock at her entrance. And slowly, Dani sank down, moaning and panting. Grace watched the head pop inside and couldn’t help a moan from herself. Dani was extremely tight that Grace’s cock was having trouble going all the way in, but luckily Dani knew exactly how to handle her. She wiggled her hips back and forth, squeezed and unsqueezed around her, using her wetness as natural lubricant, and soon she was able to sink down on Grace’s shaft completely. 

“Hnnng, you’re so big…” Dani whined as her ass pressed hotly against Grace’s pelvis. 

“You’re just tiny,” said Grace, grinning as Dani threw her a warning look. Grace knew Dani was bitter about her small size, but she just loved teasing her about it. “You said you wanted to fuck,” Grace said, clapping Dani’s round cheek playfully, “Go on. Fuck me.”

Dani huffed, mumbling something about an ‘insufferable child’ before bracing her hands on Grace’s knees. She languidly raised her hips an inch or two from Grace’s lap and then slammed down the next second, and just like that she lazily fucked herself on Grace’s cock. Grace knew what Dani was trying to do. Her Commander wanted the rough fucking Grace had always delivered, and by slowly pumping Grace like this, Dani was hoping Grace would lose her patient and just grab her and took what was hers.

Grace smiled. Of course she wanted to fuck Dani until she couldn’t walk, but she also wanted to hear Dani beg for it. She leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and entertaining herself by watching Dani’s perfect ass bounce itself on her cock. She was very much turned on right now, but she could hold back her lust just to tease Dani a bit more. 

“Come on, Commander. I almost fell asleep right here,” said Grace, chuckling as Dani threw her a look of annoyance. She was really adorable like this, and that was why Grace loved teasing her.

Dani started grinding her ass against Grace’s pelvis. The new position didn’t create much friction for Grace, but she knew it did for Dani as the Commander’s moans became louder and higher in pitch. Her sweet mewl was breaking Grace’s resolve, and she was so tempted to just grab her, pin her down, and drive into her until she screamed. 

“Grace,” Dani whined again, turning around to lock eyes with her. Her eyes glazed with arousal; dark pupils swirling in a pool of brown as Dani pleaded for Grace to take her. She looked so erotic, so gorgeous that Grace’s heart did a somersault.

_ That’s it. I’m taking her. No more games. _

Grace sprang up, grabbing Dani’s hips and lifting her off her dick. She put Dani on the couch on her back and pinned her down with her own body. She kissed her roughly, sucking on her tongue and biting on her lip. The kiss was every bit as possessive as it could be. If this was the last time she was allowed to kiss Dani, then she would make it worth it. Apparently, Dani wanted it rough as well. She threaded her fingers in Grace’s hair and pulled hard, crushing their lips together.

“Grace, please,” said Dani, bucking her hips into Grace’s; her hands shot out to take Grace’s cock.

Grace grabbed Dani's wrists and yanked them above her head and held them there with one hand. Everything about Dani was just small, so she had no trouble holding her in place, though her Commander still tried to resist a little. Grace spread Dani’s thighs and took her dick in her hand. She lined it at Dani’s entrance and in one move thrust it in deep. She could feel a bit of resistance, but it was soon gone by the flood of wetness that poured out from Dani’s cunt the moment Grace entered her. Grace sheathed herself to the hilt and leaned down to bite Dani’s breast. Dani yelped, involuntarily squeezing down on her. Grace knew it would bruise, but she felt no guilt. She wanted to mark Dani, indeed.

And then she started fucking her, hard and fast. She dipped her head, taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking. She then released it to watch Dani: her eyes closed tightly; her long dark hair was everywhere; her cheeks flushed red and her mouth agape to let out moans, and gasps, and Spanish obscenities. Grace moved her eyes down the plane of Dani’s lithe body and bit back a groan as she watched how Dani’s full breasts bounced with every thrust; and how her pink nether lips wrapped tightly around Grace’s cock as it split her open to the max. Everything about Dani right now was just too fucking erotic. 

The images of Dani and that man played itself in her head again, and Grace was seething with rage. She was jealous, so very fucking jealous, and it angered her because she had no right to be. This here, whatever it was between them, was just physical. They made a deal. No string attached. Grace had agreed to it. But now, it wasn’t simply just sex to Grace anymore, and she was mad at herself for giving her heart the liberty to feel. 

“I love to fuck you like this, Dani. To see your tits bounce wildly as I pound into you,” Grace said. She resorted to dirty-talk to mask her true feelings, feelings she refused to acknowledge.

“Harder, Grace. Harder...Oh, fuck!” 

Grace loved it when Dani swore. It meant Dani enjoyed it, and she could only be satisfied when Dani enjoyed it. 

“You liked that huh?” Grace said after giving Dani a particularly hard thrust. “How do you like this, then?” She let go of Dani’s wrists to grab her arms and pulled them toward her. Dani’s cries of pleasure were music to her ears. She continued to slam her dick into Dani as she gripped her arms, keeping her from bouncing away from the fucking. She was going to make Dani so sore she wouldn’t be asking for sex for a week. 

“Kiss me, Grace, please,” Dani said with difficulty. She dug her fingers into Grace’s forearms, trying to drag her down.

Grace smirked. Dani only asked for kisses when she was close to orgasm. She let go of Dani’s arms and leaned down, running her hands through brown locks, and she kissed Dani roughly, biting and pulling on her soft lips; her hips never stopped plowing Dani’s wet pussy. Then, she tightened her hold on Dani’s hair and pulled her head back, forcing her to bare her throat. Grace captured a smooth spot on Dani’s neck and sucked hard, knowing Dani would give her a full lecture in the morning about leaving bitemarks. She didn’t care, however. She wanted to show the world that she was fucking the Commander. 

“Come, Dani. Come for me,” Grace whispered and then latched on to the spot she had been sucking on Dani’s neck. She put one hand between their bodies and found Dani’s clit; she circled it with her thumb, knowing the act would make Dani come faster. And it did. Dani held on tightly to Grace’s back, digging her blunt nails into pale flesh. Grace hissed and fucked her harder as Dani busied leaving her own scratch marks on Grace’s back. Then, Dani arched her back and cried out; her entire body shook violently under Grace. Her walls clamped down on Grace’s cock, squeezing her. Grace’s eyes rolled back in her head at how good Dani was milking her. She was so fucking close to burst, so she picked up her pace, pumping in and out of Dani’s spasming cunt with mad speed.

“I’m going to come inside you. Gonna fucking knock you up for good...” Grace growled into Dani’s ear. The jealousy, coupled with her possessiveness, forced Grace to say the dirtiest thoughts in her mind. “So when you're heavy with child, people will know it’s my dick you’re taking.” 

“Then fucking do it!” Dani said, grabbing Grace’s face and crashed their lips together.

And that was it for Grace. She bit down on Dani’s lip and exploded inside of her, pumping her full of her frustration, longing, and  _ love _ . 

Did she just really say love? 

Grace shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. The truth was out, Grace couldn’t lie to herself anymore. She loved Dani. She had always had. 

“Fuck…” Grace groaned, still coming. Her cock throbbed rapidly, shooting out thick and potent seed into Dani’s womb. She shuddered when Dani’s hand cradled her sacks and massaged them, pulling more and more cum into her. Grace’s cock gave one final spurt of cum before going limp. Her arms gave out and she slumped on top of Dani, too spent to pull her soft dick out. Dani welcomed her, holding her close and stroking her damp hair.

Grace regained her strength eventually and got off Dani, not forgetting to steal a glance at Dani’s abused pussy; thick, white semen dripped out of her folds and rolled down her thighs in thin streaks, staining the couch beneath. Grace felt victorious despite the sinking feeling in her heart. She then scooped her into her arms and carried her to the bed, laid her down, and joined her to lie on her back. Dani immediately latched to her side, putting her head on Grace’s breasts; her legs tangled with Grace’s. Grace kissed her head and rubbed her hand up and down Dani’s slender arm, already dreading the part where she would have to leave Dani’s room. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she so wanted to sleep to forget about the day, about what happened that afternoon.

“I’ve never done that before,” Dani said, drawing circles on Grace’s stomach with her fingers.

“Done what?”

“Letting anyone come inside.”

Grace should have felt elated that she was the first to creampie her, but all she could think about was how Dani wouldn’t hesitate allowing someone other than her to do the same thing. She turned her head to stare at the ceiling, willing herself not to cry.

“I can tell when you’re upset. What is it?” Dani suddenly said. She had stopped her hand on Grace’s tummy.

Grace thought about lying, but what was the point? Dani would see it through right away. She’d always had. “I saw you with Major Gomez today, in the Conference room,” Grace muttered. Just talking about it brought back the unhappy thoughts.

“And?”

“And I don’t like it,” Grace grumbled, running a hand through her tangled hair. She could feel Dani’s eyes on her face, silently asking her to look her way, but Grace was too angry to do that.

“What exactly did you see, I’m curious? Because as I remember, we were discussing building another bunker at the Southern border.”

“Right. You were smiling at each other, and you touched his face, and shoulder, and- Fuck it. I’m not doing this.” Grace made to pull away, but Dani’s arm was around her midsection in an instant. 

“Yes, you are. We’ll face anything together, remember?” Dani touched Grace’s face and tilted it to face her. “I was just too happy for him that I couldn’t help my hand. He and his girlfriend are expecting. They’re creating life, Grace.”

Grace’s head hurt to absorb the information. Gomez had a girlfriend? How come she didn’t know about that? And he was going to become a parent? So, he wasn’t after Dani at all. He wasn’t a threat. Grace groaned out loud. That was a lot to take in!

Grace settled down and just opted to caress Dani’s back with her hand. She felt stupid for having to tell Dani she was jealous. Dani was innocent after all. And to be frank, Dani didn’t have to explain herself. They had agreed to be just fuck buddies, and one of them could just walk away from the deal anytime they wanted, without having to have a reason.

“I thought we wouldn’t do feelings,” said Dani quietly. Her hand was on Grace’s chest, but it wasn’t moving.

“I thought so too, but apparently, it’s more than just physical. At least, to me.”

“Do you want it to be more?”

Grace looked down into brown eyes. They were clear and bright, and full of hope,  _ her _ hope. Grace could see herself in Dani’s eyes. “Yes. I do.” Grace surrendered. Her heart was at Dani’s mercy.

Dani smiled, the sweet and innocent smile Grace had always loved and admired. In this bleak world, where everything was death, Dani still managed to keep such a smile, and Grace understood why people followed her. “Then stay for breakfast,” Dani murmured, kissing Grace’s throat.

Simple words, yet it was strong enough to heal a broken heart. And in Grace’s case, her heart was actually soaring, sobbing in happiness. She turned on her side and pulled Dani flush against her; there was no gap between them. She cupped Dani’s face and kissed her, slow and gentle, hoping her love would carry. And Dani’s brilliant smile was her reward. The only thing that mattered.

“I’d love that very much, Commander.”

End. 


End file.
